


Kiss Cam

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Kiss Cam lands on Cas and his date, but the date is busy on the phone and won’t kiss him.  The Kiss Cam comes back a again and Cas’ date still ignores him.  The third time the Kiss Cam comes back and the date is still acting like a jackass, the home team’s mascot (played by Dean) throws a drink on the jerk and carries Cas away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

Castiel didn’t particularly want to go to a basketball game but Bartholomew had insisted, saying he wouldn’t go anywhere else. As soon as that had popped out of the blonde boy’s mouth, Castiel had immediately disliked him and nearly ran straight back home. But he promised Anna he would go through with at least one date.

So far, in Castiel’s opinion, it’s been going fantastic because Bartholomew has been on his phone the entire time and hasn’t said a word to him. Although he does have his arm around Castiel’s chair much to his discomfort. They’re in front row seats, which to be honest Castiel thinks is a waste considering Bartholomew isn’t paying attention and Castiel has no idea what the rules even are.

Castiel’s been trying to pick up on the game by himself but he keeps getting distracted by the home team’s mascot, who’s running and jumping around like a mad dog, as well as the kiss cam that he seemingly finds quite amusing.

Suddenly a loud sound goes off and all of the players are running off to the side of the field. It must be what they call half-time then, Castiel deducts. Even the mascot is running over taking his large tiger head off to get a drink. For a minute or so he busies himself ogling the boy inside the mascot because wow he’s been blessed with some seriously good looks, but then the person next to him is nudging him and pointing up at the big screen.

His mouth nearly falls wide open when he sees that himself and Bart are up on the screen. For the kiss cam. Great. However, the crowd seems to be cheering and yelling at them to do it, so Castiel promptly decides that one kiss couldn’t hurt and turns to nudge Bart next to him.

“What?” Bartholomew asks, seemingly annoyed that he is being interrupted.

“We’re on the kiss cam.” Castiel replies, pointing towards the screen. Bartholomew scoffs.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Castiel. I’m not kissing you.” he retorts and then he’s back on the phone blabbering away.

The crowd starts booing and Castiel feels slightly embarrassed but when the kiss cam flicks to someone else he feels a wave of relief wash over him. He starts fiddling with his jacket zip to help make his burning cheeks calm down but he’s interrupted when the crowd starts cheering extra loudly and he looks up to his horror to see they are on the big screen again. 

Castiel nearly bangs his head on the rail in front of him but decides to try once more, so he lightly nudges the blonde boy again hoping that this time he will just comply.

“What is it, Castiel?” he barks, making Castiel flinch slightly.

“I’m sorry, Bartholomew but it’s just that we’re up on the screen again.” Bartholomew rolls his eyes.

“I’m not kissing you, Castiel.” and then he’s angling his body away and rambling back to whoever is on the other side of his call. 

The crowd boos again and Castiel honestly wishes that he could just sink down into the floor and never surface again. Surely the half time is nearly over and the crowd can be distracted by something else other than his humiliating failure at an attempt for a kiss. But the players are still in their huddles, talking quietly in front of them.

And then, if things couldn’t get any worse, the crowd cheers loudly once more and Castiel’s cheeks are on fire when he looks up to see that himself and Bartholomew are on the screen again. Why don’t they realise that Bartholomew is a lost cause and won’t kiss him? Why is this happening?

He takes a deep breath and jabs at Bartholomew for the third time who, much to Castiel’s frustration, outright ignores him and only bats Castiel’s hand away. The crowd boos once more so he turns to the front and sinks slightly down in his chair but suddenly the home team’s mascot, the one he’d been ogling, Castiel notes, is in front of them and before he can do anything, the boy is throwing a drink onto Bartholomew.

As soon as it hits the blonde boy he just erupts, swearing and yelling at the other boy standing in front of them. Castiel is frozen in place as he watches the one sided yelling match that is going on before him, but all of a sudden there’s a warm fluffy arm under his knees and another around his shoulders and he’s being hoisted up from his chair.

He whips his head around to see that it’s the mascot who’s picked him up and is now carrying him away from one furious Bartholomew and out onto the court. Castiel clings to him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. Up close Castiel can now see that the boy is even more beautiful. He has lovely, green eyes and cute little freckles dotted all over his face. 

“Sorry about that. Just didn’t like the way he was treating a gorgeous guy like yourself.” the boys says, winking at him with a large grin on his face. Castiel blushes furiously and looks away. Did that just happen? Did he just call him gorgeous? Castiel thinks he might faint.

“I’m Dean by the way.” he says, stopping them in the middle of the court.

“Um...I’m C-Castiel.” Dean gives hims the warmest smile and Castiel insides just melt.

“So, Castiel. How would you finally like to get that kiss?” Castiel’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asks, tilting his head slightly. Dean flicks his head slightly, motioning towards the big screen. Castiel finally looks up to see that the kiss cam is pointed at Dean and Castiel in the centre of the court. Oh.

“What do you say? Because I think you deserve one after all that.” Dean says, lifting an eyebrow. Castiel can’t help himself. He leans forward and smashes their lips together. Dean’s lips send a rush of warmth through his body, making him shiver in Dean’s arms.

After a moment of being lost in Dean’s lips, he realises that the crowd is cheering and even the players who are just running back on the field are whistling and slapping Dean on the back. 

His cheeks are on fire again but when he pulls away and sees Dean smiling at him with a twinkle in his beautiful green eyes he can’t help but think that it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
